


every stone I've ever thrown has gone away

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: again we wander, we love, we separate again [14]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, minor clark kent/lana lang, no mind wipe, superman exists near the end, uh this has a happy ending I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: He remembers an encompassing love and the scent of wildflowers.





	every stone I've ever thrown has gone away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impatiently, for the Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519192) by [abaddon (nothingbutfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutfic/pseuds/abaddon). 



 

 

 

Clark remembers lazy afternoons with Lex in the garden at the castle. The fragrant bloom of blue verbena and aster carrying in the breeze, wildflowers tamed and confined to ornate beds. Lex with his arms behind his head, casual in a soft lavender sweater, as he tipped his head to the sky. 

Clark would lie next to his best friend and spin daydreams of taking Lex's hand and _running_ , breaking through state lines and layers of dishonesty to find a field among life's many boxes. He'd hide Lex away from Lionel and the long arm of abuse and manipulation that always seemed to loom over him.  

But that future was always just beyond their reach. 

He remembers rolling onto his side and bending toward an unsuspecting Lex- ghosting his lips over a sun warmed cupid's bow for the very first time. Lex's hand snaking up the nape of Clark's neck and holding him there in a tender kiss. 

He remembers the grass against his back as Lex planted a hand on his chest and climbed on top of him, neither speaking. The wet sheen in Lex's eyes as Clark carefully tugged his sweater off and how he shivered when Clark skimmed his fingers over his ribs. How his lips parted and his breath caught in his throat when Clark's hand drifted down to unbuckle his belt. 

They'd made love in the garden and spooned under the sheets after.  A wave of unexpected possessiveness washed over him and he felt as though he'd found his place in the world. His person. 

He remembers an encompassing love and the scent of wildflowers. 

* * *

 

               Lana remembers Clark's touch and go brand of love. For every step they took toward one another there was a stumble. Frequently he would mutter Lex's name and dash off with a quick apology. When asked about it the next day he'd follow up with a vague answer that she was expected to accept without question.

And she had - for years. 

She remembers the sting of Chloe's light hearted remarks about Lex and Clark's burgeoning relationship and how separating them could legitimately spur on the next apocalypse. She'd played into Chloe's amusement and went about making a pot of decaf, taking orders and distracting herself from what everyone knew was the truth.  

She remembers sharing popcorn with Lex and Clark on a steamy August night, a horror movie marathon playing on the big screen. The main character in a black and white version of The Fly dragging chalk across blackboard, jagged child like letters spelling out  _Sorry darling._ It's impossible to forget reaching for Clark's hand and seeing what she'd rather not. Lex, flanked on the opposite side of him with their arms on the armrest and his fingers playing with Clark's. 

She'd kept it to herself and held his free hand. 

 

She remembers Clark kissing her under a harvest moon with the spice of cinnamon gum on his lips and eyes so earnest that she couldn't help but believe in when he said, I love you.   Lex nearly dying six times that Autumn and an uptick in Clark's disappearances reminded her that she wasn't the only one vying for his heart. 

 

Not long after the last rescue she'd folded shirts and jeans into a suitcase and zipped it shut, passport and an airline ticket for Paris in her purse. 

She remembers crying in the airport terminal but boarding the plane anyway. 

* * *

 

 Lex remembers fighting his father, Jonathan Kent and his own demons to forge his own destiny. At the same time, Clark embraced his own and took to the skies of Metropolis under the moniker _Supe_ _rman._  Lex went through a brief jealousy based stint that involved trying to shoot him down with kryptonite enhanced weaponry. It ended when Superman went off grid for two weeks and left Lex to assume the worst. 

Yeah.  

He'd groveled after that. 

.

.

.

 

He's fussing over an experiment in LexCorp's lab when he hears a muffled curse and a beaker crashing to the floor. Only two people know the entry code to the building. His employees (and their key-cards) have been sent home for the evening. 

"Ah Superman,"  greets Lex. "You've thwarted my nefarious plan for global domination by knocking over that vial." 

Clark is a vision in a disheveled button up and tousled hair with a hint of blue and red peeking out of his shirt. Lex bit his lip in appreciation and placed the folder he'd been studying next to a set of multicolored tubes. 

Clark snapped his fingers in a defeated gesture. 

"Aw and you were _so_ close too. You'll have to resort to growing evil plants now. Immoral botany, a villain's best kept secret."  He shook his head. "You must be terribly disappointed." 

 Lex slid his hands up Clark's shirt, marveling at the slick texture of the skintight suit underneath.

"Devilcus has been foiled by Superman _again_."

"Try coming at me with a pitchfork next time," suggested Clark. He tipped Lex's chin up and grinned, cheeks already pink. 

Lex pressed against him, pupils blown and blue eyes clouded with lust. "I should wear a mask to go with my pitchfork," he said huskily. 

"Purple?"

"Of course." 

He remembers months of proving himself as reformed and how they'd tiptoed around the whole  _Lex snapped and went supervillain_ issue. With Lionel's untimely demise (an undignified way to go for a Luthor - an ordinary fatal pileup) Lex shut down his questionable experiments at LexCorp and turned his sights to curing disease rather than hatching plans for spreading it.  

Their falling out at his hand certainly wasn't a laughing matter at first but with time it became an inside joke. And a very effective Kent-Luthor method of foreplay. 

"You'll have to pay for the destruction of my property, Superman." 

"I won't go down without a fight."

Lex shoved Clark to the floor and straddled him. 

"Oh, I'm counting on it."  

 

They remember falling in love again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've lost my motivation to finish writing any fic that I've started but I did it this time, hooray! this work was inspired by a gorgeous harry x peter parker fic that I've linked. I highly suggest it. 
> 
> anyways thank you for reading. without a single one of you, I'd have no motivation to finish anything ♡
> 
> title is from "every stone" by manchester orchestra


End file.
